


hotel ceiling

by chenssidehoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crash, Angst, M/M, mentions of kim jongdae - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenssidehoe/pseuds/chenssidehoe
Summary: He should’ve stayed.





	hotel ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER + TRIGGER WARNING: someone DIES. this fic is chanyeol's reaction to jongdae's DEATH so if you’re sensitive about that especially when it involves a plane crash please DO NOT read this. it's really vague but i still dont want to upset any of you guys :(
> 
> also this is kinda? based of rixton’s hotel ceiling. not much but i got inspired by them so! listen to the song its really nice

Sobs wrecked through Chanyeol's body as the tall male laid on the hotel's bed curled up in a small ball. "This wasn't supposed to happen." he murmured over and over, words barely understandable as dry sobs continued to rock his whole body.

Two weeks earlier Chanyeol was curled up within his king sized bed, snuggling close to Jongdae, his boyfriend. His big hands were wrapped around the elder's smaller waist as the brunette chuckled softly, ruffling Chanyeol's hair.

 

"You'll only be alone for two weeks, Yeol. I'll fly over right after the meeting ends." Jongdae smiled gently and ran his stubby yet long fingers through Chanyeol's dyed red hair.

"Two weeks is a long time." Chanyeol had mumbled into the other male's collar, his fingers sinking into Jongdae's small but firm thighs. "But the meeting is important and I know you'll ace it." he continued gently after a few moments of silence.

The older male chuckled softly as he leaned down to connect their lips. "I'll just tell Junmyeon something important came up if you really want me to go too." he smiled again, eyes filled with affection as he looked down at Chanyeol.

 

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he let out another dry sob, fingers clutching the spotless white hotel sheet needing something, anything, to hold so he could feel more stable. It didn't work.

Instead, he felt like he was falling, zooming through the sky in an endless fall. Chanyeol had fallen before, he's fallen multiple times for different people. He'd fallen for Jongdae, and he was still falling for Jongdae.

But instead of falling in love again it felt like he was falling through a black hole, his pain and confusion felt like hail, soaring at high speed and hitting him over and over again. Chanyeol had never fallen like that before, he never thought he'd ever fall like that  

Two weeks ago everything was fine, perfect even. Chanyeol had a loving boyfriend slash roommate slash best friend. They lived in a small apartment in Seoul with stable jobs that paid a lot more than average.

Chanyeol loved his life. He loves his boyfriend. But perhaps he should've known something horrible was going to happen. Everything was too perfect, too good to be true.

Another set of sobs rumbled through Chanyeol's chest, his eyes stung from mourning endlessly, but he couldn't stop. The television in the small hotel room continued to play, news reporters were all gathered around an enormous group of people. "At 9 am this morning an airplane from Seoul, South Korea has crashed into the side of the airport while trying to land."

The redhead growled at the tv, his throat felt like he had just swallowed two gallons of salt, but he couldn't care less as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. If he heard one more thing about the crash he was going to explode.

"The crash left two hundred and seven people injured and killed twenty-tw—" he yelled, throwing the remote at the television. He watched as it fell onto the ground with a crash that was far too loud for 11 A.M at night. Chanyeol knew he had to pay for the damage but he didn’t care– couldn't bring himself to care.

If he heard another thing about the collision- the deaths- Chanyeol took a deep shaky breath, ignoring the way his throat closed painfully, he doesn't want to know what he's going to do.

 

Jongdae had laughed loudly when Chanyeol pulled him close. He leaned down to kiss the smaller male despite being in public. The surprised smile on Jongdae's face is more important than the disgusted looks stranger threw at them.

"I'm gonna miss you," Chanyeol mumbled pitifully into Jongdae's neck, frowning when all his boyfriend did was chuckle.

"It's just two weeks, Yeollie," Jongdae said for the twentieth time that day. "I’ll fly over as soon as the meeting ends." He had watched as Jongdae leaned up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

Chanyeol huffed loudly but didn't attempt to push Jongdae away. Instead, he pulled the older male closer and wrapped his long arms around the brunette's tiny waist. "I’m still going to miss you."

Jongdae had laughed again, his fingers unconsciously tangled themselves into Chanyeol's messy bright red hair. "I’ll miss you more, idiot. Now get going your flight leaves soon."

Chanyeol had groaned loudly while he pouted. He had pulled Jongdae closer and let the other kiss him square on the lips. "See you later." he'd mumbled against his boyfriend's kitten-like lips.

He had watched as Jongdae laugh again and squeezed Chanyeol's larger hips. "See you, big boy." the older male grinned against his lips before he pushed Chanyeol into the line.

Right before boarding the plane Chanyeol texted a series of 'I love you's to Jongdae who replied with an 'I love you too' along with exactly 73 heart emojis.

 

They never say goodbye, only a simple 'see you later' and sometimes they don't say anything at all. Chanyeol's always been bad at goodbyes, but perhaps he should've said something when he departed from Jongdae.

He can't grasp the idea of it actually being the last time he'll ever see Jongdae again. He couldn't believe that something so precious, so young would be snatched away from him so soon.

He didn't want to admit that Jongdae is dead.


End file.
